1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting positioning.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, and Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks.
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a terminal in a wireless network. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a user may utilize the terminal to browse websites and may click on location sensitive content. The location of the terminal may then be determined and used to provide appropriate content to the user. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the location of the terminal is useful or necessary.
Various positioning methods may be used to determine the location of a terminal. Each positioning method may use certain information and may require certain capabilities at the terminal and/or a location server in order to compute a location estimate for the terminal. It is desirable to support positioning in an efficient manner in order to conserve resources and reduce delay.